The present invention relates to a modular quick-fit system for electrical devices.
Electrical devices such as boxes, circuit breakers, outlets etc, are generally fitted to a wall by using a base plate which is screwed to the wall or any another support. The electrical devices are in turn associated with the plate by means of four screws arranged at the corners of the device.
Installers of these units always feel the need to achieve quicker and easier installation. The units are in fact currently fixed to the plate by means of at least eight screws for each device: four screws for fixing the bottom of the body of the device to the base plate and four more screws for fixing the cover of the device to the bottom.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a modular quick-fit system for electrical devices which allows quicker and easier installation of the devices with respect to the systems of the prior art.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a modular quick-fit system for electrical devices which is economically advantageous.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular quick-fit system for electrical devices which is absolutely reliable.
This aim, these objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter are achieved by a modular quick-fit system for electrical devices, comprising a base plate adapted to be fixed to a wall or the like and one or more electrical devices, each comprising a casing adapted to be associated with said base plate, characterized in that it comprises a means for the temporary engagement of said body with said plate which allows to associate said casing with said plate without using tools and allows to temporarily support said casing on said plate, and a stable engagement means which is adapted to permanently and detachably anchor said casing to said plate.